1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-dissipation device, and particularly relates to a heat-dissipation device applied inside a safety helmet.
2. Background of the Invention
Wearing safety helmets is the single most effective way to lower the risk of traumatic brain injury and death when someone rides a bike or a motorcycle. As new laws are introduced compelling people to wear helmets, a market for helmets has developed to a certain scope. The strongest reason for enforcing such laws is that sweating is better than bleeding. However, does perspiration really guarantee no blood? Does any helmet simultaneously give consideration to both comfort and safe?
Two characteristics of a conventional helmet are safety and practicability. For safety, a wrapping layer is provided between the head and the outside of the helmet, in order to be prepared for the worst. The wrapping layer usually includes a synthetic resin, Styrofoam or similar polymer materials that absorb the force of an impact that otherwise would result in an injury. But the wrapping layer has low diathermancy per se; heat will accumulate causing discomfort to the wearer. For practical reasons, the helmet should have an ergonomic configuration and snug padding. For further comfort, ventilation outlets are formed in the shell of the helmet.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,369 discloses a helmet with a safety light for enhancing a rider's visibility in the dark. U.S. Pat. No. 6,317,895 discloses a buffer device for absorbing shock, so as to protect the user. U.S. Pat. No. 6,560,787 discloses a padding including polyurethane, monoprene gel, polyethylene and either polycarbonate or polypropylene materials, in order to absorb shock and reduce impact. TW Patent No. 579167 discloses a cell phone arranged in a helmet to allow the wearer to communicate while driving. TW Patent No. 578465 discloses a helmet with UV LED for establishing a sterile environment. TW Patent No. 564683 discloses a structure for a helmet which includes supporting members standing in hair, in order to avoid damaging the wearer's hair style. The above patents for helmets fail to resolve the heat problems mentioned earlier.
In another field, data-processing rates increase the generation of heat. Lots of heat sinks with high heat-dissipation efficiencies are provided, such as a heat pipe, a heat exchange channel, a fan, a heat sinking fin, etc. If these heat sinks can be applied to articles for daily use, such as a helmet, we'll all be more comfortable being less hot.
Hence, an improvement over the prior art is required to overcome the disadvantages thereof.